Tale of Highton
by Datwriterdo
Summary: Highton Kiro is an ordinary- Scratch that. Highton Kiro is just an eleven year old non-bender who is trying to keep himself and his group alive. But once he discovers the harmonic convergence has given him Airbending abilities, he is a wanted fugitive who just so happens to meet the avatar. And man, are they in trouble.
1. Rocks to the Face

**Author's Note:**** Since you're so fancy, review and follow! If I owned Legend of Korra, I would have Meelo save the world a couple of times. But sadly I don't, so sorry Meelo. **

**Enjoy! Review (tell me whatcha think so far)**

**Oh and first fanfic XD**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: ROCKS TO THE FACE**

**HIGHTON**

Getting knocked out with a rock can sometimes get a little old.

Like, you know you won't be awake for a while when a stone flying at the speed of sound is about to hit your face, so adrenaline floods you. But when you're a non-bender like me, it can get a little boring.

Especially since this is the 14th time.

The name's Highton, Highton Kiro. My friends call me Hight, probably as a joke because i'm terrified of hights. anyways...Let's get back to the present. Because now might not be the time for introductions.

"HIGTHON! FOR BUMI'S SAKE WE WILL NOT GIVE YOU AND YOUR LITTLE CLUB FOOD!''

"But-"

"ENOUGH BUTS! Do you want another rock to the face?!"

"If it means getting food for my group, yes."

"I'll give you one anyway!"

Furo ( I call him furry) stamped his oh so mighty feet into the ground (yes,INTO the ground, like five feet deep)and a rock the size of my face came flying toward the very thing I just compared it's size to. I dived out of the way in time, but I ended up on my chest, getting the wind knocked out of me.

"HIGHTON! WE WON"T GIVE YOU FOOD!"

"I know that!"

He and his gang stopped bending at me, giving me enough time to stand up and brush myself off. I looked up at their skeptical faces and said "Now I just want water!"

I don't think that wisecrack was worth five hundred rocks to the face.

* * *

When I came to, I found myself in a hurt daze, on the ground a good distance away from where I just came out of. I felt my forehead and instantly regretted it. I think I might've had five hundred lumps there. Looking up, I saw the words 'Food For Charity' written in wood on top of the little building I was just thrown out of. Food for charity? I thought. Yeah right. I began my walk back to my...well...home, slipping often due to the fact that it was raining. It would have been a dramatic scene, one to remember for ages, an eleven-year-old boy clutching his torn jacket and brushing the black hair from his eyes, the rain making it seem as if the boy was crying, but the lumps on my head wiped all thought except for walking back home from my mind.

Right turn, left,left,right,straight, cut across this fence, in fact I knew the walk so well I could have done with my eyes closed, or, rather, with five hundred lumps on my head.

I arrived at a small hut with the door wide open, clinging on one hinge. Home. Entering the hut, I opened the latch of a trapdoor in the middle of the hut, climbing own the ladder. The smell of mouldy bread and sawdust seemed welcoming after a hard days work of being bended at.

"Highton! Hey! Oh, no food?"

As soon as that sentence was finished I felt horrible. IM the food getter. I looked down and saw my friend Sato looking up, his black eyes narrowed because of the fact that smoke was drifting down the hatch.

"They only support ''registered charities." Can you believe that?! You know how much money it costs a group to register?"

"Ugh. Anyways, Diosh is waiting for you. Says he has wisdom."

Oh boy.

Diosh is almost 87 years old, and well, he's kinda loony. He constantly expresses his so-called "wisdom" and I think he's just,well,loony. Catch my drift?

I stepped down from the ladder and followed Sato through the tunnels of the place. Since it was so narrow, we had to walk in a line. Everything was illuminated in orange light because of lanterns hung up in these tunnels, reason being that we've lived here for a long time. We came to a small door the colour of earth (probably because it was made out of dirt) and Sato paused, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Your sis is here."

Your sis is here.

Your sis is here.

Michi.

I burst open the door with my foot and ran inside. There were people clustered everywhere, eating bread scraps and talking, all in the room that just looked like an expanded tunnel,but all movement ceased when I came barging in. I looked around and found the familiar red and black get-up with circle earrings. Michi also wore a sleek black glove on her right hand for some reason. "Michi!" I exclaimed.

"Highto!" (Yes, highto, don't judge.)

I ran and met my sister with a hug. She gave me a noogie and I asked her for and update.

"Thieving business going well?"

All of a sudden her face turned grim. I frowned in puzzlement.

"That's why I'm here, little bro. I'm on the run."

I laughed. "Michi, they can't catch you!"

"You don't understand," she replied. "I'm on the run from the president."

I fainted. I couldn't help it. Don't worry, Michi seemed to be expecting that and slapped me awake. As soon as I came to, I barraged her with questions. Or, rather, the same question.

"President Raiko? President Raiko? President Rai-"

"YES! I mean,yes, President Raiko."

"How? You stole from him?"

her expression said it all.

"ARRGH! I'm harboring a fugitive! How could this have happened?!"

I had totally forgot about everyone around me. I felt their eyes burn into me, and I took a deep breath.

"Michi, I-

"It's alright. Its my fault in the first place. The window was open, it was so tempted,"she explained dreamily.

"How did you get caught?"

"You should have seen me, Highto. I was a ninja cat, prowling. I had the first lady's jewels clutched in the fingers. But that WRETCHED gardener thought he say a racoon on the wall. Instant alert, foot chase- or atleast, foot for me, Sato mobiles for them. I got away, obviously."

"You know they'll find you. this isn't the Shryise family, or Future Industries."

Michi tugged at her black ponytail, a sign of stress.

"I know, Highto, that's why, well-"

"What?"

"I'm, for lack of a better word... moving, to Ba Sing Sae."

"What do you mean?" Alarm was climbing up my stomach, making me feel like a mixomatic, the product Verrick industries made to mix ingredients.

"I'm planning to stowaway on a ship there."

Before I could reply, I heard a shout of: "THERE! A DOOR!"

Michi and I locked eyes for an instant, and I yelled to everyone-

"We'll handle this! Just hide!"

I was worried it was the President's forces, or worse, Furro, deciding he wasn't done with me.

The door bursted open, and in came pouring men who looked (and smelled) like bulldozers. Hired muscle.

"Alright! Which one of you is the airbender?!"

I almost fell over. I heard that there were new airbenders from the radio at the radio shack, but did they honestly think one was here? And why were they acting so harsh? I thought that they finding new airbenders was a good thing, and that they would take them to the avatar and her friends for training.

"Woah!" I yelled. "we don't have airbenders here!"

"Capture them." the man in the lead uttered the two words. The men came in groups,holding sacks, stuffing people in them.

"Woah,woah! Stop! I said we don't have airbenders! Look somewhere else!"

I couldn't see the man, he hadn't stepped into the light, but I could hear the smile in his voice.

"We're looking for airbenders. We don't find them, we capture everyone."

"WHAT! Who told you to do this!"

"All you need to know, little crip, is that you'll never see your friends again."

I was shocked. I couldn't move, and I watched as all my friends were stuffed in sacks, no resistance because we were all non-benders. Then I saw Sato, the terrified look in his eyes visible through the mesh of the sack, and something about that (maybe the fact that he was about to get abducted by strange bulldozer-like men) brought me back to my senses.

"STOP! DON'T DO THIS! WE DON"T HAVE AIRBENDERS!"

The men said nothing, but I saw some of them grin. That's when I saw a man heading towards me with a sack. "STOP!"

The man didn't. He just quickened his stride towards my terrified self.

'STOP! STOP! I SAID STOP!" And I ran forward to punch the man. I missed.

"STOP! STOP DOING THIS!"

That's when it happened.

A blast of air erupted from my hand, smashing into the man and throwing him against the wall, knocking him unconscious. My mouth dropped open.

"Get him! He's the airbender!"

I felt someone grab me from behind and pull me towards the back exit.

"Get off me! I'm not an airbender!"

"Really? 'Cause it seems like that to me, Highto."

Michi! What a relief! "We have to rescue the others!" I saw Michi raise here fist above my head.

"Michi, what are you do-

And that's when I blacked out.

* * *

**Author's Note (because I can)**

**Tell me whatcha think! Now if you'd excuse me, I have a fanfiction about Meelo saving the world to write. Ahem.**


	2. Stoaways

**Author's Note: I'm sorry if the ending is a bit too much WHAT THE GOAT for you. I don't own the legend of korra of Avatar or Avatar: the last airbender so there.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: STOWAWAYS**

**HIGHTON**

Dang. If Michi wanted to knock me out, all she had to do was TOUCH one of the lumps of my head, not do a super pro-bending kazam K.O. smack down on the forehead. I opened my eyes. Or at least I think I did. It was pitch-black either way. Dangit Michi, I thought. You and your kung fu classes have turned me blind.

I heard snoring beside me. I turned over and saw the unmistakable silouhette of Michi, comfortably lying on the soft ground. I felt it and realized it was covered in hay. I tried to stand up but ended up bumping my head. On the exact same place Miss Hiy-ah rained a superpunch down on me. And then I realized something.

We were in a box. And the woozy feeling in my stomach told me we were sailing.

"Michi!" I hissed.

"Huh, whozzat," she mumbled sleepily.

"Michi, this is the police," I said in a deep voice.

Instantly her eyes snapped open.

"I didn't- Oh, Highto. sorry 'bout knocking you out. I had to, it was the only way to get you to stop nagging me," She explained hastily.

"Yeah, yeah. Where are we?" I asked, not even implying about how she escaped.I wasn't surprised at all.

"I think I should be asking the questions," Michi replied. "You're an airbender, and you didn't tell me?"

"I never knew! If I knew I was an airbender I would have gone to the Avatar!"

"Hmph."

"Now that your question session is done, where are we?"

"On a boat," She drawled, knowing exactly what I meant.

"Michi, c'mon."

"Fine! But if you freak out, I'm knocking you out...again. We're on a trip to Ba Sing Sae."

"What! What! Who-Why-" Michi drawed her fist back in a menacing gesture.

"Okay! Okay! don't knock me out!" She threw her fist forward.

"No,no, don't don't!" I yelled.

"Shhh!" Michi shushed.

"Oh, don't tell me we're stoaways."

She didn't say anything.

"So what is this, a box?"

"Yep," she replied smugly. "They think they're smuggling explosives."

"Smuggling? We're on a criminal ship?!"

"It was the only one that didn't go by inspection!" She retorted.

"Oh, Spirits." I lay back down again, letting the hay engulf me. Then I realized what caused all of this in the first place. "Michi, sorry, I knew you're just trying to protect me. But do you know who those men where?"

"No, Highto." Michi sat up. "But let's focus on our top priority. Rescuing the others is later.

I grinned. She was already on board with the unspoken plan. But as quick as it appeared, my grin faded away.

"What do you mean "top priority?" I still couldn't see Michi, but a could see her fist raised, a sure sign I was going to freak.

"We have to find the Avatar."

"Michi?"

"Yeah?"

"Punch me."

When Michi slapped me awake, I noticed that we had stopped moving. Michi mouthed we're here and I nodded. All of a sudden, a felt as if someone was carrying the box. I almost yelped but Michi clamped her hand over my mouth. The person who was carrying the box seemed to not notice how heavy the it was. After a while of lightness, we were harshly set down on rough ground. I heard a deep voice say to leave the boxes here. I took that as a sign to escape, but as quickly as a rose Michi shoved me back down again.

"They say that to make sure no one's hiding in the boxes, they're way to lazy to check," she whispered. I nodded once more without asking how she knew that. Michi knew a lot of strange things, a sign of an exceptional thief. I heard the people on the ship whisper to each other and the unmistakable sound of a boat leaving harbour. Then quietly Michi opened the top of the crate. I thought I would be blinded by the sudden burst of light, but when I opened my eyes, All I could see were stars in the night sky. Michi had already climed out and I followed her. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. After a day like mine, I could use a little rest. I looked around, Michi doing the same. I saw that we were at a deserted harbour, broken houses around the area. There was a road that led down to a festive area (or atleast more festive than here) where citezens were walking with their children. They soon dissapeared from sight. I guessed where we were was a shady neighbourhood.

I saw a couple of kids notice how we came out of the box. The oldest seemed to be our age,with long brown hair and green eyes. and she stepped forward. But before she could say anything, Michi said:

"We're stoaways looking for sleep, where can we find some?"

She looked surprised at first but then pointed towards the road that I was looking at before.

"Deserted airship that way," She said tersely.

Michi took my hand and sprinted down the road before the girl could say anything else.

"Michi, wha-"

"It was a kidnap. I saw three guys on the rooftops around us."

I said nothing, wide-eyed. Was I glad Michi was with me. "So where is this 'deserted airship?' And what is an airship anyways?"

"She was probably telling some truth about that. Oh, an airship is this prototype Future Industries created.

"So where is it? And why is it only in Ba Sing Sae?"

"Probably down here somewhere. I dunno."

"There!" I exclaimed. "Where?!" Replied and excited Michi.

"Right there!"

I was pointing to a huge device that looked like an oversized..well...just oversized. It looked like a curved ship with no sails. That had green glass in the front, With no wood on it like normal ships, but instead iron. PIcture a ship, then expand it until its huge, then replace wood with yellow metal and green glass in the front, Then turn that upside on the harbour. "How are we supposed to get in there?"

Michi took out here favourite toy since she was five. Her knife.

"Oh."

She ran towards it and jumped. And when Michi jumps, she freaking does a super flying canon jump that's about ten feet in the air. She used her knife and shattered a whole through the front glass, but somehow there was no noise. She looked down at me and whispered:

"Do one of those super airbending jumps!"

"I don't know how!" She took some rope out of an unseen belt and threw it down at me. I grabbed it and she hoisted me up.

Remember what I said earlier? About me being afraid of hights? Well, I almost passed out looking down. "Don't be a wuss!" I heard Michi hiss at me. I was so realived when we went inside the airship that I almost collapsed. I heard Michi chuckle and a flushed. But it wasn't noticable due to the fact that I had light brown skin.

"WHO'S THERE! I HAVE A LAYWER YOU KNOW!"

"Bumi, wouldn't you want to tell them the fierce part of your life?"

"Oh yeah! I CAN BEAT ANY EARTHBENDER IN A ROCK THROWING CONTEST!"

As soo as we heard the voices Michi and I hid. But then I saw a gust of air sweep us into the light. I saw two men, one with a weird yellow and red robe and air nomad tatoos with a beard, and a light brown-haired man wearing a red jacket and brown pants with an even bigger beard. They seemed to still be arguing. Michi and I tried to go to the shadows again, but the tatoos noticed us and yelled:

"Who cares whether or not he was a non-bender! Who are you?" He asked, adressing us.

"Umm...my names Highton and this is Michi- Michi?" I realized my sister wasn't there.

Then I saw her drop from the shadows, knocking out both of the men in one kick. They fell to the ground. All of a sudden six other people came out of the rooms that were lined up in the walls. One I recognized as the avatar, but Michi didn't seem to. She moved forward with cat-like grace and dodged a blast of fire from on of the guys with a brown jacket and black hair that stuck up madly at the front, karate chopping his temple,knocking him out. I felt the urge to help. I had to aid my sister. I willed a blast of air but nothing happened. Looking, I saw Michi battling another girl of the same age, who had long black hair and purple lipstick. It was like nothing I've ever seen before, a ninja battle to end all ninja battles. But the other benders were closing in on her.

Finally the avatar threw a gust of wind and Michi fell to the ground. "Michi!" I yelled.

"ARGHHH!" I was terrified but furious. terefurious. I slashed my hand in the air and a slice of air came out, more powerful than anything I've ever seen. Everyone was knocked back, even me, because of the force of the blast. I smashed my fists together, then twirled around and pushed my hands forward. I had no idea what I was doing, but it seemed to work,because I giant circular wind beam escaped my fell to the ground, but one of the benders, no older than me, jumped up and ran towards me. I did the same move, something I picked up on the danse lessons radio station, but he dived and sliced his ankle, which made a line of air that hit my feet with such force I fell over.

As I lay there, on the brink of unconsciousness, I saw the boy walk towards me. His face was familiar.

"Kai?" I asked.

* * *

**WHAT THE GOAT?! Haha tell me whatcha think and spread the word!**


	3. Hight?

**Hey Doods, sorry it took like five thousand years to bring you this chapter. My cousins moved here so all that mushy bushy relative stuff. But without further ado, read! I don;t own Legend of Korra but if you thought I did i like you XD**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: HIGHT?**

**KAI **

I looked over at the kid lying on the bed for the hundreth time, trying to recognize him. How did he know my name? Who was he? The questions burned in my head. Meanwhile, everyone else was out buying food for our next stop: Some place in the Earth Kingdom or something. But none of that was on my head at the moment. What was were the those two questions. And his ninja sister. Somehing about the pair seemed vaguely familiar, but I couldn't place them anywhere in my memory.

"Michi,no," I heard a faint moan escape the kid's lips. "Kai...why..."

Two things: 1)that last fraise ryhmed. 2) That last fraise was Kai...why... He knows me. Like, before there was the possibility that he had said a different name, but now there was no possibility that this was a misunderstanding. I put my head in my hands. Gosh... This was confusing. How? And he's an airbender? All of a sudden the kid snapped awake, his hands raised as if he was about to fight someone. Well,before he was fighting me, but he lost (no problem guys). He noticed me on the stool beside him and the first thing he said was:

"Where's Michi?!"

Kind of surprised that that was his first thing he said, I pointed to the bed beside him, assuming this 'Michi' was his sister. He looked over at her and grimaced. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know, ask Korra, she was the one who threw the blast." I realized what I was talking about and mentally kicked my face. "Who are you? You're and airbender? How do you know my name?"

"What?" He replied, apparently shocked. "You don't remember me? Well, it was a long time ago." He sat up and smoothed his black hair out of his eyes. "I don't have my spectacles, so I don't blame you, but imagine me with round spectacles."

I did. And I almost fell over.

"Hight?!"

He smiled.

When the others came back, they found me and Hight talking like crazy, telling each other about their life after I left.

"Kai? Did you figure who he is?" Asked a bewildred Korra.

"YES! Highton! Long lost super-buddy!"

"Kai, calm down." But Hight was smiling as he said that. "Umm, hi, you probably now how I airbended, and,well, broke into your airship! Well,mm... I... Long story..sorta."

Korra's eyes darted from me to Hight. "I'm used to long stories."

Then Hight explained so fast that I knew this guy ate too much candy from whatever candy stores Republic City has.

"Umm. So I... am homeless and then one day I was asking for food and then they bended at me and I made a wisecrack at the cost of five hundered rocks to the face and then I went back to my group and my sis was there to visit but not to actualy visit she just came because President Raiko was hunting her down then guys came and said they were looking for airbenders and then they took all my friends and threw them in sacks when I told them we didn't have any and then I got mad and I airbended but I don't know how then they started chasing me and then Michi and I escaped to Ba Sing Sae on a smuggling ship and then we came here and then some guys tried to kidnap us and then we found your airship and broke in to camp for the night and then here we are."

I heard Asami drop her fruit basket.

"Oh, so you don't know how control your airbending?" Said Jinora.

Everyone stared at her. "Hey,when you live with Ikki, you get used to people talking that fast."

"Anyways..um, Highton," said Asami, "We have dinner. Lamb chops with fried rice. Earth Kingdom specialty. Mabye you'd care to explain everything then, and not as fast."

"Yeah," said Hight. "I'd like that. And call me Hight, please. Sorta my nickname."

'Hight, I cannot wait to teach you in the arts of the extroardinary gift of airbending," drawled Tenzin.

"Yeah right, you basically have to teach yourself, all he does is give the books," I whispered to Hight. He grinned. "I figured as much."

But then Hight looked over at his sister and he frowned in worry. "What about my sister?"

"Oh, don't worry, I didn't hurt her, I just made sure she wouldn't be awake for a while," said Korra.

Hight grimaced. "Look, I- I'm sorry I attacked you guys, I really am. But when my Michi fell to the ground, I guess I snapped, you know."

"We completely understand," soothed Tenzin.

Highton got to his feet and my breath hitched. His scarred and heavily bruised skin was visible due to the fact that his clothes looked like rags on a scarecrow. " What happened to you?" I asked, tentative.

He followed my eyes and grinned despite himself. "Food for Charity," he said in a false cheery voice. I slapped my forehead.

"You're still asking them for food?" I half yelled.

"Hey, you get desperate after a while," he replied.

"Um,sorry if I'm interrupting but, dinner...soon... you can wash up, we'll be in the room the the hall," lamented Korra.

Everyone left the room but I dawdled at the door. "Hey, Hight?"

He looked around. "Yeah?"

"Nice to have you back."

The corners of his mouth twitched. "Nice to be here."

I stepped out and shut the door slowly. Walking down the hall, I stepped on to the room fifth from the back, pushing open the wooden door. Inside I crashed in my bed, trying to give my mind enough time to soak this all in before dinner came around. Hight was here. He was an airbender. His clothes reeked. My nose was on fire. Right now.

My stomach gurgled, a sure sign that I wasn't going to skip dinner tonight. Not that I ever do, though. I washed up and headed down the hall, yawning from the lack of sleep. Ever since I escaped the prison of Ba Sing Sae it's been a yawnfest. The second room from the back was where we were instructed to go to. Strange, I've never been here before. I looked around, making sure the coast was clear. Korra wouldn't mind a if I looked around a little, would she?

I pushed open the door and sighed in defeat. Everyone was there, including Hight. "Glad you could join us, Kai," said a smug Mako. He didn't say anything, but the look in his eyes told me that he knew what I was up to. I took the only available seat next to Arrow Tatoos, picking up a fork. But before anybody could eat, talk, breathe, or even blink, we heard a crash from upstairs. I had a feeling I knew who it was. We all looked at Hight.

"Looks like Michi's awake," he said with a grim smile.

* * *

**Next Chapter's gonna be from Michi's perspective!**


	4. Lamb Chops and Fried Rice

**Hey guys! You probably noticed the earlier announcement, and NO! Heck no I ain't leavin'! Anyways, heres the stuff you actually want to read! Please review I need the feedback! MEELO OUTTTTT-**

**CHAPTER FOUR: LAMB CHOPS AND FRIED RICE**

**MICHI**

In my life, I would never let anything bad happen to Highto.

Yes, I know what you're thinking: "Michi, you freaking left him and became a thief by yourself and came to him after you were on the run. He doesn't need you."

Ouch! Do you really think that?

I know I left him. But I knew I was helping him become more mature and self-confident.

Also, I kinda wanted some money.

When I left, I vowed that when I was reunited with the little guy ( And I knew that I would for sure) I would never let him out of my sight.

That's why I went ballistic when I woke up in a strange bed with no idea how I got there.

My hand smashed against a vase by the bedside and it crashed to the hard wood floor before I even had time to register what colour it was. Yes, great job Michi! Smash the vase so your attackers know exactly where you are. Those years spent in training totally did not go to waste!

I heard people coming up the stairs and I instinctively leapt out of bed and scanned my surroundings.

Okay. Two Queen beds on each side of the room. Brown wooden floor. Ceiling has two vantage points: Ceiling fan and the top of the door. Nothing too hard.

I pulled off my boots and put them in front of the door, then took off my robe and put in at the top of the door. I crouched behind the bed with my fist clenched, ready to strike. The doorknob jiggled.

Here we go.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. The cute spike-haired boy came in with a right cross, thinking that I was standing in front of the door because when he looked through the crack at the bottom of the doorframe, my shoes were there.

He then noticed the robe grazing his forehead and shot a blast of fire upward, singing the robe. Stupid cute guy.

While he was distracted, I slid forward and kicked his feet out from under him. He fell to the ground, motionless. Right before I decided to plant bombs on this hunk of junk and blow it up, walking like something out of a mover, Spike's backup bursted through the door. I scanned each and every one of them, but stopped cold when I reached one specific person.

Highto.

"Michi, we need to talk."

Lamb chops with fried rice. I hesitated at first, then spooned some into my mouth. Since I wasn't dead, I guessed that this wasn't poisoned. I admit, it tasted wonderful.

I looked at the people around me. Spike-Mako, I corrected myself, Asami, Korra, Kai, Bumi, Tenzin, Jinora, Bolin, and 12 air acolytes who were to shy (at least that's what Korra said) to eat with us. Aren't we a group. A spooned more into my mouth. I looked around and saw everyone watching me intently. Bolin wasn't, but he looked up from his almost finished plate, saw were everyone was looking at, and scrambled in haste to stare at me. After a couple more intense mouthfuls, I dropped my spoon and it hit my plate with a clatter. Everyone flinched.

"Just ask the questions, she's gonna snap soon," said Highto smartly.

Asami cleared her throat, and I looked her over expectantly.

"Um, if it isn't too much to ask, are you and airbender?"

"No." Short and sweet. Just like in court.

"Are you Hight's sister?"

"Yes." Wow, I sound like a police officer.

"Do you like the food?" spoke up Bolin.

"Sure."

"Sis, enough with the high and mighty act," laughed Highton, twirling his spoon around his fingers.

"I'll drop the act when they drop the questions and we're outta here."

Tenzin's eyes widened. "I don't wish to intrude-"

"You _are _intruding. Highton is NOT staying. Let's go," I said, addressing Highto.

Highto looked from me to Tenzin. Oh,no, is he actually considering-

"Highto."

He looked at me, his gray eyes boring into my black. I tried to plead with my eyes. He had to understand.

"I'm staying," He said firmly. "The question is, are you?'

I put my palm to my forehead. He didn't understand. If he stays, I can't take care of him. And I need to make up for all the years I wasn't there. There was a possibility that I could stay, but one problem prevented that from happening.

I needed to steal.

Before you smash your head against a window, let me explain.

When I first started thieving, it was exhilarating. The feeling of knowing that when the person wakes up they'll never catch you is a thrilling one. Soon, I was addicted. Even when I didn't even need to steal I still had to for that feeling. That feeling of power. Like nothing can stop you.

I couldn't let that go.

I looked up at Highto, recognizing the same plea in his eyes that I had a moment earlier. Highto, the brother that I need to stay with. Highto, the person who was there for me when I wasn't there for him.

Maybe I could let that go.

I pulled off my singed robe, standing up. Highto looked like he was about to burst into tears. I walked towards the door. Yeah, I could let that go.

"Where's my room?" I asked, turning around with a exasperated expression.

Kai whooped, Highto jumped up, Asami, Tenzin, and Jinora smiled, Korra pumped her fist in the air, and Bumi shot a blast of air upwards. Bolin leapt up from his chair and yelled "OH YEAH!" and Mako sat in his chair, smirking.

"People, my room," I lamented, but I couldn't resist smiling.

"Third last, right side," said Jinora automatically. Wow, it's like they knew my decision before I made it. Weird.

All of a sudden we heard sirens. At least, I heard sirens. I could identify the sound of them from a mile away. I tensed, looking at Korra. The Avatar? A fugitive?

I like this girl.

The sound grew louder, there was no mistaking the ringing of the police.

"Korra, wh-"

"When we busted Kai out of the prison, we were declared enemies of the Kingdom," explained Bolin, through a mouthful of mushed lamb chops.

Tenzin pushed away his salad and rice. " I don't wish to be rude, but what exactly are we waiting for?"

Asami paled. "Fuel. We ran out a while ago. There's some in the loading bay, but-"

"Don't worry," I cut her off. " We just need an earthbender, an airbender, a waterbender, and yours truly." I pointed at Bolin, Tenzin, Korra, and myself.

"You have a idea?" Asked a skeptical Asami.

"I don't have a idea, I have a plan."

Here we go.


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hello, children.

LOL

Anyways, sorry there was no update for so long...Iwrote a chapter (longest one so far) then it got deleted...so...better write that again.

ANYWAYS...

Update coming soon.

I looked at traffic stats, though, and I see the same people keep loking at my chapters without following,reviewing, or faving...so...wth (what the hutt?)

Really,dudes, . .exist.

I wrote this chapter in like 5 seconds so sorry if its terse. I'm working on other fanfics that i'm gonna post soon.

:)


	6. We Part Ways: Part 1

CHAPTER FIVE: WE PART WAYS

DAI LEE COMMANDER

I joined the Dai Lee seven years was hard work, guarding prisoners and doing dirty work, until I was finally made commander. I hope that I would have the chance to heighten Her Majesty's expectations of me.

Capturing the Avatar and her friends was that chance.

But without Sato Mobiles, I'm not sure my comrades and I were going to make it.

For transportation, the secret police has to raise an earth platform, and thrust it in the direction desired. No problems, except for the fact it makes you sweat a bath trying to maintain the position and accuracy it takes to perform...moving.

It is hard, and the more tired you get, the less effective the method is.

And soon, you collapse and-

I had got to stop thinking like this.

I glanced around me feverishly, hoping for a flash of tiredness from my comrades. None. I guess it came with old age, something that I wasn't lacking.

I know Her Majesty wished to have me retired, and I had to stop that from happening. If I could just stop the avatar from escaping, I would be appointed new commander. I savoured the thought of that dream, hoping it would become a reality. But in my present reality, the trees surrounding me were like cloaked figures drenched in mist. The fog was everywhere, a fact of the chase. My legs were burning, and I could already feel exhaustion coursing through my body. No, I couldn't stop now.

I decided to study the trees around me, hoping it would take my mind off the thought of missing the avatar. I squinted, noticing something coming closer to our cleared part of the forest. It was getting closer every second, and I frowned in puzzlement. When we were travelling past the rings, we had no interruptions, so I powered through, thinking that it wouldn't start now. After a couple of seconds, I couldn't take it, so I looked back and saw that it had come from being a dot in the distance from being a figure thirty metres from us. I was tempted to keep on going and forget about stopping. The avatar. The avatar. The avat-

I couldn't take it anymore.

I stretched out my hands, pushing them back slowly. My platform stopped. Or atleast, I hoped it did. It started to brake, digging into the ground and chipping out chunks of rock from the ground, tearing up dirt. I signaled my comrades to do the same. They did, no questions. That's one benefit that comes with old age, no questions. We stopped just in time, because the figure was threee metres from us. I pushed my hands down, my platform following my hands movement. When my platform was close enough to the ground, I jumped off and landed gracefully. I squinted at the what had been a dot in the distance three seconds ago.

"What is it, sir?" asked Yujaya, one of our newest recruits. I make it my business to know who is on my squad. I squinted harder.

"A...girl?!" I exclaimed, shocked at my new discovery.

But before any objections were made, the girl was swept away by a torrent of rocks, pushing her figure far into the air and into the middle of the forest.

After a solid thirty awkward seconds, I turned around and-

"WHO IN THE NAME OF THE BLUE SPIRIT DID THAT!"

Nobody answered. Until one of our comrades in the front asked: "Did what? Sir," he added experimentally. He was obviously new.

"YOU KNOW! THE GIRL! WHO,WHO-THREW-HER AWAY?"

"Um, sir?" Replied a confused agent.

"UGHHH! Stay here," I commanded, my voice trembling with anger.

I trudged into the forest, muttering and ignoring the cries of preotest rising from my comrades, headin towards the direction I thought the girl had landed.

Halfway through the forest, I felt something tap my shoulder. Looking up, I saw a girl looking down at me, her hand clasped to a tree branch.

"I'm just irresistible, right?"

Then I felt something slam into my chest, knocking me to the ground.

Before I blacked out, I heard a feminine voice saying:

"Phase one complete. Bolin, I hope your time spent in the mover business wasn't a waste of time."

I heard Future Industries was hiring.

**ASAMI APPROVES!**

**I'm really sorry about short chapter, I was halfway done but then I decided to update it just for the sake of letting you guys know I'm not dead. I think I probably (which means there's a 4% chance I will) update every Monday and Friday...I think... or just one of those. PM me which day!**


	7. We Part Ways: Part 2

**CHAPTER FIVE: WE PART WAYS**

**Part 2**

**Yes. Finally. **

**Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut there is kinda sorta mabye a part 3.**

**BOLIN**

**"**No, Korra, I'm pretty sure that it isn't supposed to zip that way-"

"Don't blame me! Its Mrs. I have a plan that you have to complain to!"

"But she's like...so creepy!"

I slapped Korra's hand off the uniform and turned around. "How do I look?" I asked haughtily. She slapped her forehead.

"That doesn't matter, Bolin, they just have to see your uniform. The mist will cover you like a blanket," she replied, but the tone of her voice made it seem as though she were talking to a two year old. Which I'm not. I'm a grown man who can handle his own problems and-

"Helloooo, sorry to break up the obvious importance of your conversation, but, we are probably gonna die if you don't hurry up and get a move on. Like now, because now would be good," said Asami's voice over the radio. She sounded angry, and it took that as a cue to get a move on. A mad Asami isn't a good one. And it seemed like a mad Michi-or whatever was worse.

I said "Yeah, okay. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I can-"

"GO!"

"I'm going!" I walked towards the edge of the forest repeating those four words over and over, hoping it would inspire a _little_ bit of confidence. It didn't.

The plan was simple, creepy girl had said. I would take the uniform and convince our pursuers that the avatar had left, and its goodbye to Ba Sing Sae. And my newfound family.

I can do this. I can do this. I can do this.

I smacked directly into a tree, snapping me out of my thoughts. I clenched my forehead, parlty because of pain and partly nervousness. I can do this. I can do this.

I trudged on, the pain throbbing in my forehead. Man, that really does hurt.

I was reaching to the end of the forest. I could see the Dai Lee, curled up in small earth tents and mumbling to themselves. The fact that I could see was bad. Korra had to have started the mist by now. I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

I pressed my forehead slightly, a makeshift facepalm. I collapsed onto the hard ground, rubbing my eyes from exhaustion. I couldn't do this. I guess Korra thought that too, and that's why the mist is a no-show. should make my way back to the ship? Korra had probably gone there

No, I told myself. No, Bolin. You can do this. YOU CAN DO THIS, I screamed inside my mind.

"Yeah. I can," I whispered soflty to myself.

Standing up, I brushed myself off and strode towards the edge of the forest, adjusting the uniform. Korra should have misted this place by now.

Where is she?

**KORRA**

Being the avatar, I had always taught that peace was the only solution, that violence was never the answer.

But when faced with seven highly trained agents of the secret police, it seemed that forgetting all of that was the only solution.

After Bolin had left, I had three seconds to realize that people were behind me, get thrown to the ground, gasp, blast air, and stand up to face my enemies.

They were currently circling around me, snakelike. I knew they were examining my stance, looking for weak points.I also knew there weren't any. I've spent hours practicing my stance after we were kicked out of Republic City. I had vowed to never be so weak again.

Finally, the Dai Lee agent in the front spoke. "Where is the commander?"

My eyes widened. His voice sounded just like Amon's.

I let my hands go limp for a second, and it was all they needed. The first member jumped and thrust his earth fists at me, pinning me to the ground. I kicked out my legs, blasting an aura of flame directly at the group, and instantly they cried out in pain, collapsing to the ground. The remaining four fired their earth fists at me, but I rolled out of the way and pushed my hands-hard- releasing a torrent of air that took out two more members.

Five down. Two more to go. I cracked my knuckles.

I did the same move, but these agents seemed to be smarter. Blocking my attack with a wall of earth, they raised two chunks of rock from the ground and fired them at me, strategically so that I'd have to use airbending to avoid being hit. I blasted one out of the way and pulled back my hands, ready to release another blast. But before I knew it, the rock had hit me and I was struck to the ground, and I gasped for the wind that had been knocked out of me.

The Dai Lee agents strode closer, the lack of emotion chilling my already frozen blood. Man, these guys were creepy.

I blasted a strike of fire ffrom my feet and pushed the air, making the ground shake and taking the Dai Lee agents' balance away. Once they fell to the ground, I threw two blasts of air toward them, leaving them unconscious. Easy.

Now let's hope Bolin can handle a last- minute show.

**Thats great. My computer stuff broke, so yeah.**

**Merry schooltime.**

**UGhhhhhhhHHhHh23uijfdkancv jalkfkeapjfsdefubhyfdu8hdvdmfszo vsrdsgkmv **


End file.
